A conventional apparatus for encrusting a filling material, such as bean jam, which is a kind of apparatus for forming food materials, is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This apparatus for encrusting a filling material comprises a filling-supplying section for supplying a filling material, such as bean jam, and an encrustation-supplying section for supplying an encrusting material, such as bread dough, which are disposed at the top portion of the main frame. Further, it comprises a combining nozzle that encrusts the filling material with the encrusting material that is supplied by each supplying section so that a bar-like food material is formed and supplied downward. Below the combining nozzle, a cutting apparatus to cut the bar-like food material supplied by the combining nozzle is disposed. The apparatus has a shutter assembly comprising a plurality of shutter members that move so that an opening formed at its center can open and close. Further, a food-receiving member (for example, a conveyor) for receiving encrusted food materials cut by the cutting apparatus and for transferring them to a following process is disposed below the cutting apparatus. For this apparatus for encrusting a filling material, the cutting apparatus and the part of the food-receiving member located below the cutting apparatus can move up and down in synchronization with the opening and closing movements of the cutting apparatus. The opening and closing movements of the cutting apparatus are driven and controlled by a first motor. The up and down movements of the cutting apparatus and of the part of the food-receiving member located below the cutting apparatus are driven and controlled by a second motor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-45109